La mia vita che cade a pezzi
by Haruko-sensei
Summary: Ryota da mesi non è più lo stesso, c'è qualcosa sotto? [mitmiya]


La mia vita che cade a pezzi  
  
Ogni giorno, anzi, ogni sera è un tormento, la mia vita non è più la stessa. Mio padre, lavora in un bar, frequentato da gente perversa... è proprio per questo che la mia vita è tormentata... non riuscirei mai a dirlo senza piangere... tanto a che servirebbe? A nulla. Vorrei avere anch'io una vita normale, ultimamente, il bar non è più molto frequentato perchè mancano gli intrattenimenti, e per questo, mio padre, mi ha messo come passatempo, l'animaletto di questi tipi, e io non posso nemmeno protestare. Lui odia essere contradetto, c'ho già provato a rifiutarmi ma... è stato come nulla, c'ho pure rimediato un calcio in pieno viso. A lui non gli importa di me, non gli è mai importato, gli frega solo dei suoi maledettissimi soldi! Io sono solo il mezzo per guadagnarli, praticamente sono una puttana, per lui sono una schifosissima troia... ogni volta che, beh, esco di casa, per andare agli allenamenti mi caccia a malo modo... Non viviamo nemmeno nella stessa casa, meglio, ho una casa tutta mia, era quella di mia madre, l'ha uccisa lui. Ormai tutti si sono accorti di come io sia diventato silenzioso, stanco, però continuo a giocare con la stessa carica di sempre... ma nessuno ha mai osato chiedermi del perchè sia così strano. Una volta Hisashi a provato a chiedermi come stavo per vedere la mia reazione, serio, però desideroso di sapere qualcosa sulla mia salute, che ultimamente ce n'è ben poca... Oh, Hisashi, sai quanto vorrei dirtelo? Ma poi tu... non mi apprezzeresti più, quella poca amicizia accumulata negli ultimi mesi... andrà a rotoli, io ti amo Hisashi, ma la vita non me lo permette... perdonami... per cosa poi? TU NON MI AMI VERO? Non potresti mai amare una troia! Ma come diavolo posso io continuare a vivere in questo modo? L'unica mia ragione di vita ora è il basket e... tu Hisashi. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Bene, ecco l'inizio di una nuova e terribile sera. Già appena entrato ho visto della gente che mi guardava con sguardo arrapato. Ho già capito, un'altra notte in cui DEVO soffrire, alcuni lo fanno anche per quello. Io che mi ritrovo disidratato, stanco e dolarante dappertutto, a quei pervertiti non gliene frega un cazzo! Già, io sono fatto apposta per soffrire, e godere a comando, perchè a quei bastardi piace vedere me in quelle condizioni, nemmeno pensano minimamente a me, con una vita normale, con un ragazzo, NO! Io sono proprietà privata! Mi ritrovo al bar, vestito in pelle tutta tirata, su ordine di mio padre, nessuno immagina come mi senta idiota vestito così. Hisashi... Ho paura... Un 'cliente' mi chiama al suo tavolo e svogliatamente rispondo... vado da lui... -CHE C'È?!- -VIENI CON ME!- e di nuovo, come ogni sera, seguo uno di questi perversi alla loro schifosa macchina, i sedili già pronti, tirati giù per avere più spazio, aspetto l'ordine. -Senti tu! Troietta! SPOGLIATI, HO FRETTA PERCIò... TOGLITI QUEI VESTITI!- non avevo voglia... -E SE MI RIFIUTASSI?!- -C..COSA?!- mi prende e mi sbatte al vetro della macchina... sguardo minaccioso e mi ripete la frase -HO DETTO CHE NON LO FACCIO E NON LO FARò!- indignato come pochi, tira fuori dalla tasca del bomber un coltello e mi taglia la giacca... i pantaloni... e adesso mi guarda, ho solo i boxer addosso. -TOGLITELI!- -NO!- -TOGLITELI, O FINIREI PER SFIGURARTI IL TUO BEL FACCINO!- -MI FAI SCHIFO!- uno scatto, il coltello che sfrega la mia guancia, sento un taglio al lato della bocca, ma non faccio niente, anche se un gemito mi è scappato. Mi toglie anche i boxer, comincia a masturbarmi, e subito dopo a pompare anche se non venivo. Prese il coltello, e cominciò a tagliarmi il petto, la schiena, e lo stomaco... quello era un sadico masochista di merda... il mio volto era rigato dalle lacrime, ma nemmeno ci fece caso... il dolore era troppo forte. Mi voltò e mi penetrò con violenza, di nuovo quel dolore, non mi abituerò mai, è spaventoso. Lui si divertiva, mentre io ero immobile, a patire il dolore. Mentre era dentro di me, prese il caltello e mi provocò un taglio alla caviglia... BASTARDO! NON DOVEVA! -NOO!- Ero incavolato nero, ora mi ribellavo, ma visto che si era rotto di me, mi scaraventò giù dalla macchina con i vestiti e se ne andò senza nemmeno darmi uno yen. Mi rivestii, con quel poco che era rimasto e corsi a casa, anche se non riuscivo ad ignorare il dolore alla caviglia. Appena fui in casa, mi spogliai e mi infilai nella doccia, dovevo lavarmi, cercai di rilassarmi, ma non ci riuscivo. "Hisashi perchè?". Uscito dalla doccia vado in camera e mi guardo nudo allo specchio... cosa mi ha fatto? Anzi, faccio prima a dire che cosa NON mi ha fatto! Mi metto un paio di boxer e pantaloncini e mi disinfetto le ferite... Sono pieno, il mio corpo ormai ne è colmo. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
L'indomani, dopo le lezioni, vado in palestra, aspetto che gli altri siano già tutti dentro, non voglio che vedano tutte le ferite, anche se quelle alle braccia e sulla guancia si vedranno. Mi cambio e vado dagli altri, noto subito Mitsui che realizza un tiro da 3... com'è bello il mio Hisashi, non so cosa darei per baciarlo. Mi incamminai verso il cesto dei palloni, voleva farci allenare facendo tiri liberi, camminavo, anche se però, il dolore non mi era passato... poi si vedeva pure che non camminavo normalmente. Akagi era un po' che mi guardava, sicuramente aveva visto le bende... così mi chiama e vado da lui. -CHE C'È?- -Che cavolo hai comcinato alle braccia, la caviglia e la guancia?- Si è accorto anche della caviglia, prevedibile... a stento riesco a trettenere le lacrime, ma ci riesco, guardo in basso e pronuncio solo una parola, una bugia... -Rissa...- Il capitano mi guarda sorpreso, sapeva che mentivo, ma non voleva domandarmi altro, mi tirò il suo solito pugno e mi rimandò a tirare a canestro. Dopo un po', ci fece fare una partita, cercai di giocare, ma la caviglia mi faceva troppo male... ad un certo momento, saltai per tirare da tre, ma appena appoggiai il piede per terra, la caviglia cedette e 'franai' per terra. -Ryota stai bene?- -S..si Aya, tranquilla, posso giocare ancora...- -NO! GUARDA CHE L'HO NOTATO SUBITO CHE RIESCI A CAMMINARE POCO! SCEMO!- Mi fecero stare seduto tutto il tempo, che schifo! Appena arrivò l'ora di andar via, uscii dal cancello, mentre uscivo, sentii una stretta al polso, sapevo benissimo chi era... "MIO PADRE....." mi diede subito uno schiaffo, e poi, prese ad urlarmi contro. -SEI UN IDIOTA, IERI TE NE SEI ANDATO E NEMMENO SEI TORNAtO AL BAR, IL CLIENTE, SI È LAMENTATO MOCCIOSO!- e un altro schiaffo, che mi riaprì la ferita... mi faceva male. Però, dopo poco vidi mio padre indietreggiare e cadere... -MA CHI...?- riuscii solo a dire quello... poi, mi si bloccò il respiro... Hisashi! Cavoli, avrà sentito tutto... -EHI! VECCHIO, VEDI DI LASCIARLO IN PACE!- -CHI CAZZO SEI PER DIRMI CIò CHE DEVO FARE A MIO FIGLIO?- -NON SI DIREBBE TE NE FREGHI QUALCOSA!- -PERCHÈ A TE TI FREGA DI STA PUTTANA?!- -EEH? MA STAI ZITTO, TOGLITI DALLE PALLE!- dopo una litigata assurda, mio padre se ne va, dicendomi che si sarebbe trovato qualcuno di meglio... Hisashi mi guarda sorpreso, non aveva ben capito, mentre lui pensava, io caddi in trance e come incantato fissavo il vuoto ed all'improvviso caddi in avanti, alchè Hisa mi riprese al volo... no, non poteva lasciarmi tornare a casa solo, lo disse lui questa frase... -CAZZO, NON POSSO LASCIARTI TORNARE A CASA DA SOLO!- e così, mi portò a casa sua, appena fu in casa, mi distese sul letto in camera sua, e mi mise anche la coperta, in effetti avevo freddo. -MIY.. RYOTA?!- -Nh?- -Senti io... non per farmi gli affari tuoi ma...- avevo già capito cosa voleva chiedermi, io cominciai a raccontargli tutto, da quanto tempo era iniziato, come era iniziato, e cosa provavo in quel momento... -Che vuoi che ti dica? Sto uno schifo Hisashi...- parole... comunque, non so perchè è successo, ma mi strinse in un abbraccio, le sue forti braccia attorno alla mia vita, io che iniziai a piangere sulla sua spalla, lui che mi sussurrava parole dolci all'orecchio... che carino però! -Guarda Ryo, che devi lasciar perdere tuo padre, d'ora in poi, ci sarò io con te...- -EEEH?!- -Ryota, ti amo!- e senza lasciarmi replicare, mi mise letteralmente la lingua in bocca... mica me l'aspettavo, mi ha detto che MI ama e adesso ci stiamo anche baciando! Mi stringo più forte a lui, e ricambio il bacio con la stessa passione, e svuotando la mente da tutti quei pensieri osceni, che non l'avevo mai abbandonata da tanto... ora ero felice... Hisashi e io ci staccammo un attimo e gli dissi... -Anch'io ti amo Senpai!- -Mi piace che tu mi chiami senpai, non l'ha mai atto nessuno!- -Ora non lo dirai più, ah, ricordati che io sono un tipo Hentai!- -EEEEH?! Vuoi dire che...- -Mh mh...- -Kohai Hentai! Però il seme lo faccio io, sia chiaro!- -Appunto, io sono uke, non piace stare sopra!- -Ahahah...- Ci spogliammo e cominciammo a fare l'amore... era la cosa più bella della mia vita, quella volta non soffrii, solo piacere. FINE!  
  
Kacchan: Ehi! Allora come vi sembra? Ryota: _# Kacchan: Ora che ho fatto? Ryota: Ce l'hai sempre con me tu?! Kacchan: Ma è più bello così! Ryota: Per me no! Hisashi: Ma ti consolo io piccolo! Ryota: *hearteyes* Immaaaaansoooooo! Kacchan: ;_; Ryo-chaaaan perchè? io ti amo! Ryota: *hearteyes* Mio Hisashi! Kacchan: *depressive crisis* ;_; Amore Ryo-chan! Hisashi: Oh, Piccolo Ryota! Kaede: Stendiamo un velo pietoso.... Hanamichi: La Kitsune dice più di 2 parole incredibile! Kaede: Do'hao! Hanamichi: Teme Kitsune! Kacchan: Sono tornata, mi è toccato lasciarli soli ;_; Cmq, basta voi due, alla prox gente!! Hanamichi: Ma non mi avevi promesso una HanaHaru? Kacchan: Aaaaaaaaaaah!!!! Massì! Te la faccio tranquillo! Kaede: Voglio una FujiiRu! Kacchan: Ti piace Fujii? L'amica di Haruko? WOW! [L'ho inventato io gente, li vedo bene insieme!] vabbè, chiudiamo sto siparietto che fra 1 po' è più lungo della fic! CIAO! Salutate voi animali! Kaede+Hana: Ciao! 


End file.
